Kill Bill Volume 3
by MartyF
Summary: Nikki Bell and Beatrix Kiddo meet 15 years later
1. Default Chapter

KILL BILL VOLUME 3  
  
Note: these characters are owned by Quentin Tarantino and his production company, A Band Apart.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
October 2003  
  
Orange County California  
  
Late afternoon  
  
I will never forget it as long as I live. I'd just started school, kindergarten, a month before. I remember I really loved school, I just thought it was a cool place (how little I knew). I was such a loving person back then...  
  
I got off the schoolbus a bit earlier than usual, maybe by 15 minutes. Much as I loved kindergarten, I liked coming home, Mom always had a nice bowl full of my favorite cereal, Kaboom, waiting for me. Dad was always a little puzzled that I liked eating cereal after school, but Mom said she'd done that herself when she was a girl, so Dad, being Dad, just kind of shrugged it off.   
  
I remember seeing the dog sleeping in the yard, I was about to go over and pet him when I saw it - a funny yellow car. I couldn't quite read what was on the rear bumper, but I found out later: "Pussy Wagon". Now, I didn't know that was a -er, I guess naughty word back then. I wondered why anyone would have a wagon for cats....but of course I didn't know anything back then. I went straight inside. After all, Mom watched America's Most Wanted a lot, and was always telling me, "watch out for strange cars". That car was as strange as it got.   
  
When I got in, I saw Mom and a blonde white woman, about her age. The living room was a mess. Mom made some remark about the dog being messy. She introduced me to the white woman, whose name was Beatrix. Mom told me to go to my room. Being a good girl, I did. But I could still hear them talking. And besides I knew my cereal was coming soon. And I wanted to tell Mom about the funny yellow car out there.   
  
I heard Mom shouting something about the softball field, then said she had to make me some cereal. Oh boy! Kaboom! I thought. I ran to the kitchen doorway...just in time to see Mom firing a pistol through the cereal box, then Beatrix throwing a knife at Mom, killing her.   
  
Beatrix looked kind of please with herself, took out a hankie and put some of Mom's blood on it....and then she saw me. I swear to God, I thought she was going to start crying. I will never forget what she said then....  
  
"It was not my intention to do this in front of you. For that I'm sorry. But you can take my word for it; your mother had it coming. When you grow up, if you still feel raw about it...I'll be waiting."  
  
Then she left.  
  
And on that day, I changed forever. 


	2. Beatrix

CHAPTER 1  
  
BEATRIX  
  
Yeah, it's been what, 15 years now? I really thought that revenge was the way to go. But there were a few things no one told me (pauses to take another drink...yum, Kirin) One of these was, OK, what now? What's your goal in life now? Raise BB as a single mom?  
  
Another...marketable skills. The only work I'd ever had was as an assassin.  
  
For a time, I thought I could get by, teaching martial arts. I did for awhile. But let's face it – I was no Pai Mei. Hell, I wasn't an Hattori Hanzo! I worked at about four different dojos before I got the hint. I wasn't cut out to be a teacher.   
  
I did get some welfare from the State (once I returned from Mexico, that was about four years) for BB. But it's mostly been me sitting around wondering if maybe walking out on D-VAS was such a good idea.   
  
I did think of getting married again, but…it didn't seem to work so well last time, so why bother?   
  
I still sometimes remember that little girl Vernita had, the one who saw me kill her mother…God, I need another beer! There we go…last thing I wanted was for there to be innocent victims.   
  
"Mom?"  
  
That'd be BB, getting back from school. Better answer the door…  
  
(Gets up and answers door. We see BB, aged 20 now, looking like a very prim and proper young lady, and no wonder – she attends a Catholic school and is in uniform)  
  
"Hey mom. Any mail?"  
  
No hun, not today. (God I hate that damn uniform, looks too much like Gogo Yubari) You still set on going to school out of state? after all, Austin is a very good school, and UTEP…  
  
"Nah. Texas is a really shitty state. I want to see the world, just like you did."  
  
(See the world. If you only knew the half of it.)  
  
OK, You want to send out for Domino's again?  
  
"Nah. Hillary asked if I could come over to study. Her mom is making dinner. I just stopped by to pick up some things, to see if you were OK…"  
  
(Jesus Christ, she's really saying 'to see if Mom is drunk on her ass again')  
  
Yes, Mom, I'm OK. It usually takes another three Kirins to make me wasted…  
  
Say hello to Hillary when you get there. Give Murphy some cat food on the way out.   
  
"OK, Mom. Seeya."  
  
(Murphy the cat crawls up on Bea's lap. He's a large tom, about 10 years old, gray striped with white belly, face and legs. Murphy rubs his head against Bea's hand, and she responds by scratching him under his chin)  
  
Yeah, I guess it's up to me to be mommy again. (She gets up to fetch a can of 9 Lives. Murphy follows with a loud meow.)   
  
This might be a good time to debrief you folks on just how I am, how I got to be with Bill and the D-VAS, and all that. There wasn't really time in the first two films.   
  
(TITLE: THE LIFE OF BEATRIX KIDDO)  
  
I was born April 29, 1970 in Amsterdam, Holland. My parents were a couple of hippies, Dad had actually come to Amsterdam to avoid the draft. I was named after the Queen of the Netherlands, Beatrix. The "Kiddo" thing came along later, my family name back then was Kornblatt. Seems Mom and Dad were involved with some freaky religious cult, and changed the family name. Plus, Dad had a freaky sense of humor, he got off on the idea of some boss calling him "Kiddo" and sounding kind of flip, even when he wanted to chew dad's ass out (which, BTW, nearly everyone did. Dad was NOT a font of responsibility.)  
  
We went back to the US in 1976, when I was 6, and Jimmy Carter had the draft dodger amnesty thing going. We settled in Los Angeles. It was not an easy life. Most of what little money we could earn (a lot of nights, we'd just have boiled potatoes and sour cream for dinner) went to the cult. Then the Jim Jones / Guyana thing came along. Mom thought it best NOT to be associated with people who might want you to drink poisoned Kool Aid. So we left Dad and went to her parents' hometown, Baltimore, MD.   
  
Life in Balti was not very nice either. She started going with some Latino guy who used coke and smack (sometimes both at once, which scared the living hell out of me), beat on her, and (mercifully only once) tried to touch me. It was the last time he touched anyone…and the first time I'd killed. I was 15 years old.   
  
I'll never forget the first time I saw Bill. I was all of 17 at the time, living on the street. I occasionally did some work in the strip clubs out in San Francisco. It was 3 am Sunday and just finished my shift. I was about to go to an all night dinner for eggs and bacon (I'd given up my family's vegan habit a LONG time before) when I saw him, playing the flute. He was sitting crosslegged, a few doors from the bar. What really caught my eye was that he looked so well dressed, a neatly pressed black suit, bolo tie, and rings on both hands. I was about to toss him a dollar when he held up his hand.   
  
"I'm not doing this so I can make money."  
  
I looked at him like, "Well what do you do for money?"  
  
He smiled. "Kill."  
  
I laughed, a little nervously. "Kill who?"  
  
"Anyone, anytime, anyplace. In any event, I have more money than anyone could possibly want. Can I buy you breakfast?"  
  
"Sure." (Old Chinese saying – 'Never refuse a free meal')  
  
I was sure he was one of the many wingnuts who'd inhabited the City, seemingly from the start. But when he pulled out a hundred dollar bill to the waitress and said, "Your best table, please" I thought, "Hey, a wingnut with money. I wonder…"  
  
And so, he told me a few things. He said he'd fought in Vietnam, he had learned the martial arts from several of the best in Japan and China (I'd always wanted to go to China, and was excited when he mentioned it) and he was so wealthy from being a professional assassin that no one – not the FBI, not anyone – could ever touch him. "But, Beatrix –" he leaned in "I need a challenge. I'm assembling a team. But not just any team, the top team of assassins the world has ever seen. If you're interested, we might have an opening for you." He leaned back, casually. "How about it?"  
  
I didn't even think twice. "Yes."  
  
"Splendid. Let's see about getting you a passport, then."  
  
"Passport?"  
  
He laughed again. "Don't you remember? We're going to China!" 


	3. Basic Training

CHAPTER 3  
  
BASIC TRAINING  
  
(We see Nikki Bell, aged 20, sitting at a computer screen. A title reads, OCTOBER 2023, ORANGE COUNTY, CALIFORNIA)  
  
"Bet you didn't think you'd see me here, did you? Well, samurai training takes a lot of forms, not all of them involving bloodshed. The bushido code says, among other things, a samurai must read and study when not involved in combat training..."  
(We see a masked figure coming up behind Nikki)  
"Now of course, there's no word in the code..."  
(Nikki now sees the reflected figure on her screen, about to strike Nikki with a kendo stick. She delivers a reverse headbutt and is quickly out of her chair.)  
"...for just how long we have to study."  
Nikki and the masked figure square off. The masked attacker swings with her kendo stick, but Nikki blocks it with her chair. She then swings the chair in her best ECW style directly at the masked attacker's head. She connects and the attacker falls.   
Nikki retreats - just long enough to pick up her genuine antique Hattori Hanzo samurai sword. The attacker counters with her kendo stick. With one SWOOSH Nikki neatly slices the attacker's stick in half. As the attacker looks at her now half a stick in stupefication, Nikki knocks her down with the butt of her sword. She is about to make the attacker headless when we hear a cry...  
"ENOUGH!"  
Nikki and the masked woman stop. The masked one gets up.   
We see SOPHIE FATALE and ELLE DRIVER enter. Sophie is minus her right arm, and both legs. Elle is whole except for her eyes, both covered by Ray Charles-type sunglasses.   
"How'd it look, Sophie?" Elle said.   
"Not bad. But Yuki here needs to be a bit more careful." Sophie replied.   
The attacker removed her mask to reveal...YUKI YUBARI. Now 31 years old, but not really looking it, she is the sister of the late Gogo Yubari. She had been in jail back in Japan when O-Ren Ishii and her sister had been killed.   
"That's right," Nikki says to the audience directly. "I think you already know some of these people. They know Beatrix Kiddo all too well. And now they're helping me to get my revenge." She sits and lights a cigarette. Elle, sniffing, says, "HEY! I thought I told you, Nikki...NO GODDAM TOBACCO in my dojo!"  
Nikki shrugged. "She says that a lot. I'm sure you're all wondering how I met up with all these wonderful folks...what happened to me, while I was waiting to get old enough to get my revenge at last, blah, blah, blah..." She took a drag. "Well, wonder no longer." 


	4. Yuki

CHPATER 4  
  
YUKI  
  
I was very close to my older sister. We were born a little less than a year apart. We used to do everything together.  
  
(We see a younger Gogo and Yuki doing the "five finger discount" at a busy Tokyo department store. Gogo lifts a pair of leopard-print briefs, while Yuki lifts a pair of gogo boots.)  
  
(We now see Yuki with a birthday cake. She presents it to Gogo.)  
  
YUKI (JAPANESE, ENGLISH SUBTITLES): Gogo-chan, it took more forever to find this cake. I know it is a few days late, but happy birthday, my dear sister.   
  
GOGO smiles, then blows out the candles.   
  
GOGO (ALSO IN JAPANESE WITH SUBTITLES): Thanks, Yuki-chan. I could not have asked for a better sister.   
  
Of course the fact we both grew up without parents made us that much closer. At first we resented the Yakuza. It was they who had killed our parents.  
  
(Flashback: Yaburi-san and his wife drive home in a typical Japanese car. We see the car being hit by a grenade launcher, totally destroyed. The camera pans away to see two young children - obviously Gogo and Yuki - watching on in horror.)  
  
However, as we grew older, and more involved in...er, questionable activities, we came to know that not all Yakuza have stone hearts. One in particular was kind to us. O-Ren Ishii, like us, had lost her parents to violence. But it was she who said to us that wonderful saying....  
  
O-REN (SPEAKING TO THE CAMERA): Don't get mad...get even.  
  
Sadly, I was picked up on a weapons charge and sentenced to prison. The day before I was due to get out...I got into a....disagreement with another prisoner.   
  
(We see Yuki slicing off the other prisoner's head with a crude sword.)  
  
Seems I wasn't her type of folks. I was sentenced to more time. If it had not been for that, I would've been there when my sister was killed. I was to stay in prison the rest of my life. But I was not going to do that. NEVER.   
  
(Flashback of Yuki bribing a guard to enter her cell...then killing her, taking her uniform, and talking her bribe money back.)  
  
However, I had no idea of how to find this woman, this Black Mamba as I knew her. I would need help.   
  
(Yuki at LAX. She seems confused. A figure comes up behind her.)  
  
STRANGER: Yuki-san?  
  
(Yuki looks up. We see SOPHIE smiling.)  
  
SOPHIE: (JAPANESE): Good to see you again. Come. We have much to do, there's someone I'd like you to meet, she's going to help us. 


	5. Trolling

CHAPTER 5

TROLLING

Hey, Nikki here again.

Yeah, back on the computer. So what? You have to find your clues somewhere. This might be a good time to tell you what happened to my dad….

Well, after I phoned 911, and the police came, and they called dad at work (he was a dentist, private practice) things just sort of deteriorated. Dad would go for days, just sitting there, not doing anything. Mom was the love of his life. We never had to worry about money, thank God, he always invested well, so he didn't have to work much, but still…

I can remember coming home from high school one day, and he was just sitting there on the couch crying and staring. When I saw what it was he was crying about….it was Mom's wedding dress, just sitting there, empty, on the easy chair.

The day after that, I came home. Dad was lying across the kitchen table. He had an empty bottle of one of his medications from work sitting next to him. I was about 16, and I'd lost both my parents.

Afterwards I'd sit watching all these anime, Japanese cartoons. There was a lot of violence. I didn't mind. It was all I ever thought about for awhile. That, and how I could use it on that woman, Beatrice.

They did have martial arts classes at school, but though I passed through with flying colors, I had a feeling it wasn't quite good enough. So I went to a series of dojos, all over southern California. As the time passed, I got better…and better…and better.

There was another problem, though. How to find Beatrice. The police had not been of much help. Even after 10 or 15 years, it as considered no closer to being solved. I thought that was bullshit. They had to know something! I decided to do what anyone else in that situation might do…become a computer hacker.

I'll admit that getting into the FBI's computer wasn't easy; it took forever to get the right entry code. But when I got in, I did find some interesting things.

First I now had what I thought was a name – Beatrice Kiddo. There was a report out from back in 1996 that she was part of a group called the Deadly Vipers Assassination Squad, or D-VAS for short. That was apparently run by a man named Bill Gunn, AKA William J. Gunzelmann Junior. He was a Vietnam vet who'd apparently went AWOL – probably because he'd had a scam going back in Da Nang involving black market deals – got some martial arts training in Japan and China, and made a big deal in the murder for hire business. Apparently the reason no one put this sicko away was because he'd done some work for the CIA as well….hmm. Nice to diversify.

The trail went cold around 1998. There was a report that someone matching Kiddo's description had been left for dead at a wedding just outside of El Paso, in fact she was the only survivor, but there was some flap between local law enforcement and the FBI, by the time the FBI was to get around to trying to ID her – 5 years later!- she'd awakened from a coma and fled. No one knows if this really was Bernice Kiddo or not to this day. But we do know this: the other known members of D-VAS were found dead. O-Ren Ishii was killed by an unknown Caucasian female at a private party in the Ginza. Buford J. "Budd" Gunzelmann, Bill's brother, was found dead near his home. Bill himself, who had a private hacienda in Mexico, was found dead there. A maid at the residence reported to police that a woman matching Kiddo's description had been there earlier in the day…and that Bill's daughter, BB was missing.

Nothing promising so far, I thought. But when I went to a newly opened dojo out in Newport Beach last year (2017) I had a pleasant surprise….one of the D-VAS had survived. Her name: Louise "Elle" Driver, who called herself "California Mountain Snake."


	6. Showdown

CHAPTER 6

SHOWDOWN

INT NIGHT VISITORS LOCKER ROOM LOS ANGELES MEMORIAL COLISEUM

NIKKI IS STEPPING OUT OF THE SHOWER, CLAD IN A TOWEL. AS SHE SPEAKS IN VO, SHE GETS DRESSED WEARING A BLACK T-SHIRT INSCRIBED "KICK ASS" AND MATCHING SHORTS.

NIKKI (VO)

I still couldn't believe it. After all these years, not only had I found Beatrice Kiddo, but now we were finally going one on one.

CUT TO HOME DRESSING ROOM. BEATRICE IS SITTING IN FRONT IF A LOCKER IN A KIMONO AND SMOKING A PALL MALL. (pronounced "pell-mell")

SHE LOOKS A THOUSAND YEARS OLD.

KIDDO (VO)

So she finally found me. I have to admit, I'm not looking forward to this. How many years has it been since I was a lean mean killing machine? (SHE LOOKS AT HER HATTORI HANZO SWORD, WHICH SHE HOLDS IN ONE HAND) I swore I'd never use this thing anymore, and now look….

CUTBACK TO NIKKI. SHE IS LACING UP A PAIR OF DR MARTENS.

NIKKI (VO CON'D)

Yeah, it all comes down tonight. And I have Elle and Sophie to thank for it – oh, yeah, and the computer too. Thank you Department of Homeland Security! It took forever to find a current address for Beatrice, but I finally did it. Still, it surprised me. How calmly she took it, how ….almost indifferently. It's almost like she knows this is it for her. After all, she's pretty old now….

CUTBACK TO BEA. SHE IS STILL LOOKING AT THE SWORD. HER KIMONO HAS COME UNDONE IN THE FRONT REVEALING HER CLEAVAGE.

KIDDO (VO CON'D)

Look at me, I'm damn near 50 now! DO I really think I can take this girl? No….fuck it. It's a good day to die.

CUT TO TUNNEL OUTSIDE OF LOCKER ROOMS. NIKKI COMES OUT FIRST. SHE WALKS A SHORT WAY, THEN BEATRICE, IN A GRAY SWEATSUIT, COMES OUT.

NIKKI

You're wearing that?

KIDDO

You were expecting a ninja costume? Come on – let's get this over with.

THE TWO WOMEN MAKE THEIR WAY OUT THE TUNNEL TO THE PLAYING FIELD. THE LIGHTS ARE ON EVEN THOUGH IT IS 3 AM. AND STANDING OUT THERE ARE SOPHIE AND ELLE. THEY ARE BOTH SMILING.

ELLE

Is that you, Black Mamba?

KIDDO

Yeah. How in hell did you survive that snake?

ELLE

I've lived with a lot worse than that, bitch. You prepared to die?

KIDDO

Yeah. It's a good day to die.

SOPHIE

It's night.

KIDDO

Huh?

SOPHIE

It's night out here, shouldn't that be "It's a good night to die"?

KIDDO

Don't fuck with me, or I'll take your legs off too.

NIKKI AND BEA SQUARE OFF AT THE FIFTY YARD LINE. SOPHIE , ACTING AS REFEREE, STANDS TO ONE SIDE.

SOPHIE

Ok, ladies – you know the rules. The fight is over when one is dead. KICK ASS!


End file.
